The Fairest Lie and the Foulest Truth
by Saria-the-green-haired
Summary: Everyone has their personal demons: things they need protecting from...but how can you save someone from themself? Dark, deals with some issues. Read at your own risk. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter One

Notes/Warnings: My challenge fic for Arii…the first chapter, at least…part of the idea came from watching the end of Neon Genesis Evangelion one too many times…and from reading various fics and books too much…this fic is quite odd…there's angst, slight mental instability, manymany issues, and general weirdness.  
  
Pairings: None, insofar as I know up to this moment…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Or Neon Genesis Evangelion. Or any fanfics except those written by me. If I did…you can be the shows would be *very* different and the fanfics would be a *lot* worse.  
  
Extra notes: Yami and Yuugi will probably be separate for much of this story, but when they aren't…  
  
/…/ is Yuugi thought-speaking with Yami  
  
//…// is Yami thought-speaking with Yuugi  
  
I'm bored so… a cookie and a story with a pairing of their choice for the first person to correctly identify the five phrases I was challenged to put in the story(there are actually seven phrases but the other two will appear later). The people who gave me the phrases or were there when I received them don't count…and a cookie to whoever can figure out what the title means…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 The Fairest Lie and the Foulest Truth  
  
~* Chapter One *~  
  
Yuugi looked hesitantly at his friend. "Ne…I'm having second thoughts on this, Jounochi-kun. Are you sure we should do this? I mean…"  
  
Jounochi smiled and patted Yuugi on the back. "Of course I'm sure! What could go wrong, Yuugi? And besides, it's not like it's going to be permanent or anything…plus, we've done something to everyone else, now it's Yami's turn!" Jounochi winced as Anzu kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Yes, and of all the things you had to pick, it would be that!" she screeched as he hopped up and down in pain. The gang (mostly Jounochi) had been playing pranks on each other for a while. First, Jounochi had told Honda that Miho was going out with somebody else, which had resulted in Jounochi nearly getting his arms pulled off as he tried to stop Honda from going after the "somebody else," then a pounding after Honda was told that it was a joke. Then, Jounochi had gotten Honda to pretend he liked Anzu(which weirded quite a few people out) and to give her presents and fawn over her for two days before he told her it wasn't real. This prank had resulted in a pounding for both Jounochi and Honda when Honda got Anzu a bouquet of flowers that she was allergic to. Then they had gotten Yuugi to agree(albeit reluctantly) to their next prank. For a whole week, they had pretended to forget who Bakura was and had basically ignored him, which had almost given the albino boy a nervous breakdown and had nearly resulted in his Yami coming out. After Bakura had been calmed down and reassured that it was just a hoax, they had all teamed up to do something to Jounochi. The result? A very hungry Jounochi not getting food from the others. Now, Jounochi wanted to play a trick on Yami.  
  
Yuugi bit his lip. "I'm not so sure though, Jounochi-kun…he might take it the wrong way…what if something *does* happen?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Yuugi," Honda said, stepping forward. "It's all for fun, and it's only for one or two days…"  
  
Yuugi sighed. "Oh, all right…" he said. "Yami's sleeping right now, so I guess I should do it now…" he slipped off the Sennen Puzzle and placed it in the top drawer of his desk, a worried look on his face.  
  
Bakura smiled at him gently. "Don't worry, Yuugi…it's only for a few days. Want to go get something to eat?"  
  
Jounochi cheered. "Let's! C'mon, people, let's go!" he yelled as he ran out the door, everyone else following close behind. As Yuugi shut the door behind him, he couldn't help feeling incredibly guilty, as though he had helped to do something horrible.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Inside his soul room, Yami was dreaming. He was standing under a large oak tree on a cloudless, sunny day. He blinked and looked down at himself. He was wearing a black trench coat over black pants, black boots, but not the Sennen Puzzle, he noted absently. He looked around and found that he was standing on a large open field, covered with grass as far as the eye could see. He turned around, wondering what kind of dream this was, and jumped back in surprise.  
  
Standing in front of him, shoulder distance apart, were twin images of himself. One was draped in his Pharaoh's robes, a golden tiara engraved with the Sennen eye on his forehead. The other was wearing the clothes he had worn at Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom tournament, the Sennen Puzzle hanging on his neck reflecting unseen light.  
  
Yami stared in bewilderment at the two versions of himself, one past, one present, and could not speak. As he stared, the one in the pharaoh's clothing mouthed a phrase he remembered all too well. The other stood silently and stared at him with intense red eyes. With great difficulty, Yami found his voice.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?! Why are you doing this?" he shouted as a fierce wind sprang up, threatening to blow his words away. Now, the one that represented his present spoke in a calm voice.  
  
"You know who we are. I am Yami no Yuugi, the being that resides in the Sennen Puzzle."  
  
"And I am the ancient Pharaoh, master of the Shadow Games." Frustrated, Yami clenched his fists.  
  
"*I* am Yami no Yuugi and the Pharaoh! How can you be what I am?!"  
  
His present smiled. "We are as you see us…but how do others see you? How do *you* perceive yourself, King of Games?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Yami demanded.  
  
His present continued to smile at him. "Fair is foul, and foul is fair…but which is which then?" he asked as the landscape around them began to fade away. As the sights around him began to grow blurry, Yami saw his past, staring at him with solemn eyes, open his mouth and whisper in a fading voice.  
  
"There is only one truth…can you find it?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Yami sat up, thinking to share the odd dream with his Aibou, then stared at the complete darkness around him. Fear gripped his heart as he remembered that the only other time he had encountered this darkness was when he was trapped in the Puzzle. "Aibou?" He called cautiously, softly at first, then louder when there was no response. "This isn't funny…Aibou?!" He ran around, frantically looking for any sign that would tell him that the situation was not what he dreaded it to be.  
  
After what seemed like hours of searching with no results, Yami gave up. He sat down in the midst of the darkness and hugged his knees to his chest, trying to will away the despair that was growing in him. "Don't worry about it so much," he told himself. "Aibou probably just lost the Puzzle or something; everything will be all right…." He sighed deeply. "Who are you kidding? Pay attention and listen to reality screaming in your face: Aibou doesn't need you anymore…he never did. Aibou wasn't the one that needed you: *you* were the one that needed him…without him, you're a nobody…without him…you'd go insane in the darkness…" He stared at his hands. "You lied to yourself, saying that Aibou needed you to protect him…ha! You just said that to make yourself feel better! You're pathetic you know…but I guess I already knew that…" Yami sat in silence for a long time until he fell asleep.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Jounochi-kun, put that back inside. RIGHT NOW." Jounochi jumped guiltily and withdrew his hand from the top drawer of Yuugi's desk. He turned to face the speaker, looking very much like a child caught in the cookie jar or a puppy found doing something it wasn't supposed to. Bakura stood in the doorway, arms crossed, a scowl on his face. "What do you think you're doing, Jounochi-kun?!"  
  
"Relax, Bakura," Jounochi said in a pacifying voice. "It's not like I was going to keep the Puzzle or anything…I was just going to…uh…nevermind…" he finished sheepishly as he walked away from the table after shutting the drawer. Bakura threw up his hands in aggravation and stomped out of the room, dragging Jounochi with him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Yami blinked as he found himself standing inside a large room, modeled after an English study. There were shelves of books everywhere, sturdy-looking mahogany furniture, and a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace as it threw shadows on the walls. He was wearing an outfit similar to his earlier one, he noted as he strode around the room examining things. He reached the one wall in the room that was not covered by a shelf and stopped short.  
  
It was as though he were standing in front of a large mirror. He could see himself standing there, and behind him, the whole room. He lifted a gloved hand, and his reflection did the same. It was then that he noticed that while he was wearing the Sennen Puzzle, his reflection was not. He frowned as he pondered this, and his reflection did the same.  
  
"This is a dream, isn't it?" he said finally to the air around him, then jumped as his reflection opened its mouth.  
  
"Only if you want it to be…" it said in an echoing voice that seemed far away, yet close by at the same time.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?! Who are you anyways?" Yami asked confusedly.  
  
"It means what it means. And who am I? I am you…yet I am not you…I ask you this: what are *you* lacking right now?"  
  
Slowly, Yami replied. "Besides a life, you mean? A sense of being? Of identity? I guess it's true…we never appreciate what we have…until we lose it. This sucks…"  
  
His reflection held out its arms. "I can offer you something you want…"  
  
"And what is that?" Yami queried curiously.  
  
"Escape. A sanctuary, if you will."  
  
A wary look. "From what?"  
  
A sad smile. "From everything…isn't that what you want?"  
  
Yami stared at his reflection for a long moment, conflicting emotions warring inside him. His reflection said nothing, simply staring at him silently, nothing but truth showing in the garnet eyes. Taking a deep breath, Yami stepped forward, into the mirror-like wall that rippled under his touch like the surface of a pond, into the waiting arms of his reflection; into a sanctuary.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:looks at what she's just written: . That's the last time I try to write anything based off of Neon Genesis Evangelion…this turned out quite horrible, in my opinion…-_-; My brain's reply to the thought of a second chapter was roughly along the lines of "You. Want. To. Think. More. About. This. Ha! Fat chance!" . I may get the rest out…but it'll probably take a while…so don't hold your breath waiting for it(I don't know why you'd want to but…). Leave your thoughts about this fic so far (good or bad) in a review, or e-mail me at kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter Two

Warnings: This is just weird and that's the only thing I can say. . And occasionally, two guys hugging or somesuch, but only out of platonic love, so you homophobes may continue reading. Though, I wouldn't advise homophobes to read any of my other fics. ^.~ Also, numerous things pulled out of my *ahem*. The ending of the story is fairly dark, so you have been warned. And, I suppose some of it could be interpreted as bashing of most of the characters, but it's not on purpose, I assure you.  
  
Pairings: None.  
  
Disclaimer: Not. Mine. Unfortunately, or fortunately, if you consider what would happen if I owned Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Thanks to: Bronze Eagle, st*r, JessIchi, and Yami Megami et al.  
  
Queen of Games: That's pretty close to what the title means so. :gives cookie: ^^  
  
yami no hikari: You want me to update soon? :sweatdrops: Um.  
  
RD: Yah, no cookie for you =p  
  
Keiko: XD Yes, Yami makes a very cute little lost boy, doesn't he? ^-^; :edges away from a certain Not Happy and sulking King of Games:  
  
Bishiehuggler: Who knows what kind of a prick Jounochi can be? After all, he did steal a piece from the Puzzle, and this is fan fiction so yeah.  
  
Notes: /./ is Yugi thought-speaking with Yami  
  
//.// is Yami thought-speaking with Yugi  
  
. is Yami conversing with himself, inside dreams and out  
  
. is the, er, "Yami" answering back (hopefully, it will be less confusing in the fic) Also, this is turning into a Thing that freaks even my brain out because the general plot has derailed almost completely -.o  
  
And so begins the second and final chapter of this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Fairest Lie and the Foulest Truth  
  
~* Chapter Two *~  
  
Yugi raced home. It had been two long days of waiting, but he could finally put the Puzzle back on. He yanked the door open and dashed up the stairs and into his room, almost crashing headlong into his grandfather. Once in his room, he pulled the drawer open and grabbed the Sennen Puzzle within, placing it around his neck.  
  
/Yami?/ he called hesitantly. /Are you all right?/ There was no reply. /Yami, answer me, please./ Again, no answer. Yugi was starting to feel frustrated. And worried. /Are you mad? It was just a joke, Yami! Say something, anything! Please?/ He pleaded with the silence for ten more minutes before he gave up and decided to *make* Yami talk to him. Taking a deep breath, he separated himself from his Yami. Then, he stared. After a long moment of shock, he raced to the phone and began dialing.  
  
Roughly half an hour later, his friends were assembled in his room, also staring at the still figure sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"How long has he been like this?" Honda whispered to Yugi.  
  
"Ever since I put the Puzzle back on and we separated." Yugi answered sadly.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's freaking me out! I mean, he's totally out of it!" Jounochi said, waving a hand in front of Yami's eyes to prove his point. The former pharaoh simply sat there, hands folded in his lap, red eyes staring blankly at the ground. He didn't move, didn't even blink at any of the things the others tried to get his attention. Finally, on the verge of tears, Yugi grabbed Yami's folded hands and began to plead with him to come back.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Yami curled up lazily, letting the sunlight wash over him. He felt more comfortable and content than he had in a long time. The sun was shining brightly overhead and all was well in the peaceful little glade. The trees surrounding the small meadow provided a sense of tranquility and calmness, as did the cheerfully babbling brook that lay on the edge of the clearing. He shifted around again, trying to get into a more relaxing position, and smiled slightly as his pillow moved also and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. He leaned his head on his counterpart's shoulder with a grateful sigh.  
  
A chuckle. Comfortable now?  
  
He closed his eyes. Very. he murmured as he began to drift into a peaceful sleep. They stayed that way for a long time, one staring at the cloudless sky, the other dozing serenely. A while later, Yami gradually became aware of a strange sensation. It felt like someone was pulling on his arm. As he focused on the disquieting feeling, he was overcome by emotions. Despair. Desperation. Fear of loss? Longing. Yearning. Anguish. Sorrow. Regret. Guilt. Distress. Overwhelmed, he moved to the fetal position, trying not to notice that the pulling was getting stronger and more insistent.  
  
Is something wrong? His double queried worriedly, the arm around his shoulder tightening protectively.  
  
He took a deep breath, trying to soothe his frayed nerves. It's nothing, I'm fine.  
  
If you're sure. his counterpart said dubiously, obviously not believing him.  
  
I'm sure. he replied, knowing that both of them didn't believe it for a second. He sighed deeply and almost managed to relax before the sensation returned, stronger than ever; so strong that it was painful, as though someone was tugging at his soul. He gasped and curled up tighter, realizing that it was his Aibou calling, his Aibou that wanted him to return. He wanted to go back, but in the real world, there was pain. Here, in this place, he was safe, protected, needed. He didn't want to leave. But...  
  
Apparently sensing his unease, his "twin" sat up more fully. What is it? he asked seriously. And tell me the truth this time.  
  
Yami sat up also, and found that he was trembling, ever so slightly. I- it's...I'm being called back, he answered quietly. And I want to go, but I don't want to because...because...  
  
I know, his double cut in. But you should go back, I guess. At Yami's surprised look, he chuckled slightly, though his eyes were still serious. Don't worry, I'll still be there for you; I'll always be there. So go back, and I might be seeing you sooner than you think.  
  
I guess. Yami replied doubtfully, before surrendering to the pull of his other side. Had he looked back as he left, he would have seen the peaceful little scene, including his doppelganger, flicker black for a split-second. And because of the roaring in his ears as he was yanked back, he didn't hear the soft, silken whisper that made one think of the darkest night, the whisper that came from nowhere and everywhere.  
  
"Soon, we'll be together, forever, once and for all."  
  
[Random Author's Note: And that scene is why I should *never* attempt to write anything touching, philosophical, or whatnot, especially after writing numerous essays for summer school. -.o And see my rather horrible attempt at foreshadowing!]  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Back in his room, Yugi was still beseeching his unmoving yami to come back, but with dwindling hope. Consequently, it came as a surprise when Yami moved suddenly, looking bewildered.  
  
"What's wrong, Aibou?" he asked. Yugi stared at him for a long minute, shocked, before launching himself at his darker half, nearly crushing the other boy in a tight hug.  
  
"You're back!" he cried happily, before beginning to babble apologies and incoherent explanations. His actions spurred the other occupants of the room, who had been too astonished to move, into action, and they came rushing towards the happy pair. Before long, the whole matter had turned into a massive group hug, with Jounochi apologizing fervently while being whacked by Anzu.  
  
"Wait, wait, slow down!" Yami said loudly, effectively quieting a nearly hysterical Yugi and a still-apologizing (and practically groveling) Jounochi down. "Would someone please explain what's going on, clearly this time so I can understand it?"  
  
Immediately, everyone except Yugi and Jounochi launched into explanations, which only served to confuse Yami even more, as they were all speaking at the same time. Though it took a while, Yami finally got the gist of the explanation. He forgave Jounochi for the joke that was decidedly NOT amusing. That was after hitting Jounochi soundly on the head a few times, of course. Eventually, it being a weekend afternoon, the group decided to go out for ice cream. Yami declined, explaining that he wasn't really feeling up to anything at the moment.  
  
"If you're sure you want to stay here." Yugi said, worry evident in his voice and face.  
  
Yami smiled weakly. "Of course I'm sure, Aibou. I'm just tired, that's all," he answered, glossing over the fact that he had spent most of his time "alone" sleeping or relaxing. The truth was that he didn't really feel comfortable with the group at the moment. He waved the group off from the front door before returning to Yugi's room; he was thinking about what that feeling meant, when a familiar voice spoke in his head, startling him.  
  
Why shouldn't you feel uncomfortable? After all, they did betray you.  
  
Yami jumped as he recognized the voice. You! How-?  
  
His new friend spoke again, amusement apparent in his voice. I said I'd always be there for you, didn't I?  
  
I, thank you. But what did you mean by your earlier statement? Aibou-tachi didn't betray me! They would never do something like that!  
  
Then what do you call what they did? A cruel joke? Joke or not, they still betrayed you, and you know it.  
  
But it wasn't on purpose! They were just having fun! Yami protested weakly, trying to convince himself.  
  
Fun at your expense. They never meant to hurt you this much, but they did. So what are you going to do about it? His double asked sincerely, filling Yami with relief. There was at least one person who would never hurt him, accidentally or not.  
  
I don't know, because it still hurts, even if they didn't need to. And I'm not really needed here.. What do you think I should do?  
  
Well, if you truly want to, you could- Yami listened to his newfound friend's plan, then swiftly went to find the materials needed.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Yugi had just finished purchasing his ice cream and was heading over to his friends to begin eating when he was struck by a horrible feeling, as though someone was tearing him in two. He was vaguely aware of his ice cream dropping to the ground as he staggered forward. He could hear his friends talking anxiously, asking him if everything was all right. He felt like screaming that no, everything wasn't all right, because there was a horrible ache in his chest, and he was missing part of himself.  
  
Yugi gasped as the pain receded, leaving nothing but a dull, throbbing sensation in its wake. He looked up at his friends and was going to dismiss the incident when Anzu let out a horrified gasp and pointed at his chest.  
  
"Your Puzzle!" she cried. Yugi looked down and went pale. The centerpiece of the Puzzle, the one containing the Eye of Horus, was gone. Yugi was running towards his house before the implications could sink in, his friends following a millisecond later. Yugi burst into his house and pounded up the steps. He threw the door of his room open and stopped dead at the sight. He could hear a strangled sob from Anzu as she stopped behind him. Yami was dangling lifelessly from the ceiling lamp, customary black belt around his neck instead of waist. As they watched, aghast, his form began to flicker in and out of view. Finally, it disappeared altogether and a small flash of gold twinkled and fell to the ground. Numbly, Yugi stepped forward and picked it up. It was a piece of the Puzzle identical to the one that had disappeared minutes before. Yugi collapsed, tears streaming down his face, as what had happened finally registered in his mind.  
  
The others looked on silently as Jounochi knelt next to the smaller boy and awkwardly tried to comfort him. Bakura sat down heavily at the desk, still shocked and trying to ignore his friend's sobs. He stared unseeingly at the tabletop, realizing after a few minutes what he was seeing. He picked up the piece of paper, cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and read the neatly penned letter.  
  
"To, well, everyone, I suppose:  
  
I'm writing this letter to say good-bye, and to clear some things up. Aibou, Jounochi-kun, none of this is your fault, so don't blame yourselves over it. This is my choice, and I don't regret it, so neither should any of you. Well, I do regret one thing: that I couldn't explain why I'm doing this in person. But I know that if I wait, or if I see you all again, then I won't be able to go through with it. So, all I can do is write this, and hope that I get my point across. Life is the ultimate duel. That is true, and I admit defeat to the greatest opponent of all: time. I am weary of life, not because of anything that happened recently, but because I am. Five millennia are more than enough for me, and all I want is to rest. Simply put, I am doing this because whatever is beyond death has to be better than right now. Again, it has nothing to do with any of you, but it has everything to do with me. Aibou, I am no longer needed here; *you* no longer need me, at least, not in the sense that I was sealed for. Also, I will always be watching over all of you, whether or not you can see me. My one request is that you do not mourn for me because I will never truly be gone; as long as I am remembered, I will exist.  
  
With you always,  
  
Yami no Yugi"  
  
"See, Yugi? Yami wouldn't want you to be so sad, or to see you tearing yourself up like this. Cheer up!" Jounochi said, mostly to break the gloomy silence that had fallen over the group.  
  
Yugi sniffled slightly, the tears dried up, before looking up at his friend and smiling painfully. "He wouldn't, so I guess I'll follow his wishes as best I can. But I don't get it, Jounochi-kun! He said I didn't need him anymore, but I do! I always will! So why did he leave? Why?" Yugi asked quietly, desperately.  
  
Jounochi answered in an equally quiet voice. "I don't know, Yugi, but what's done is done, and there's nothing we can do about it, except to get over it."  
  
Yugi sighed. "You're right, but it's going to be so hard."  
  
Bakura smiled softly at his friend. "Hard or not, we'll all do it together, right?"  
  
Yugi smiled back, a genuine smile of thanks. "Right. Together."  
  
And a group of friends began the slow process of healing together, a process that would strengthen their bonds.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Nearby, yet far away, the darkness rejoiced as it was once again reunited with its beloved and revered pharaoh, now and for all eternity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That concludes my attempt at angst, foreshadow, being deep, and thinking in general for a good time yet. @.@ And I'm not allowed to be killed by the angry Yami fans, seeing as this was supposed to be a deathfic. I originally toyed with the idea of making it a homicide/passive suicide kind of deathfic, but then I realized that that would involve more writing and setting up of situations, something my brain did NOT want to deal with. So, you get a suicide fic. And I apologize for the sappiness of the Yugi-and- friends situation, but I didn't want to leave it hanging.and I admit, I like my last sentence the best out of all the fic, with the possible exception of the quotes. ^-^;;;;;;;; Kindly leave a review on your way out, or drop me a line (or two) at kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com Flames are accepted as long as they are legitimate and correctly spelled, punctuated and written complaints that are not overly insulting. I think that clears everything up. And FFN STILL has not cleared up the problem with the ellipses so "grrrrrrr." 


End file.
